


Realidad Mata Ficción

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Countryhumans fandom, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Smut, Teens, geography antropomorfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: [Countryhumans]Argentina, Uruguay, Brasil, México y Perú pasan una agradable noche entre amigos. Uruguay mira el final de temporada de su novela argentina favorita, Perú se pone filosófico hablando de la situación de otros países mientras que Brasil trata de burlar al argento mayor para acercarse a Uruguay.Nota: Modismos traducidos a medida que aparecen (a veces los acentos parecen estar mal puestos pero es a propósito, para imitar la manera de hablar de cada país)[COMEDIA] [YAOI][Lenguaje vulgar/adulto] [Breves situaciones +18] [Uso de drogas y consumo de alcohol]





	Realidad Mata Ficción

Lugar: Casa de los hermanos celeste y blanco (Argentina y Uruguay)

Era viernes por la noche y cinco países amigos habían decidido reunirse para pasar el rato…

Hacía mucho que Perú y México no venían de visita por las tierras de Argentina, y esta era una feliz coincidencia. Todos juntos en un mismo lugar. Y claro, no era el estilo de éstos amigos el ir a reunirse a un restaurante cinco estrellas como lo hacían por lo general las potencias u otros países… ellos eran felices con algo más simple y mundano.

Y como eran amigos que se tenían mucha confianza y cariño, el ambiente que reinaba en casa del argentino era tan relajado como amigable:

_ ¡Gané! _Argentina puso la última carta de “UNO” sobre la mesa.

_ Claro que no. _Perú le cortó el festejo_ Antes tienes que avisar al resto que te queda la última carta en las manos… no cuenta.

_ ¡Comete dos cartas por pelotudo! _Uruguay trató de darle dos cartas.

_ ¡Dije que me quedaba la última carta hace rato, SORDOS DE MIERDA!

_ ¡Comete las dos cartas! _le insistió Perú.

_ ¡ESTA TE VAS A COMER! _Argentina se agarró la entrepierna con una mano, logrando sacar de las casillas a Perú.

_ ¡Siempre lo mismo contigo hijo de…! _el rojiblanco se le fue encima con el puño en alto, listo para hacer justicia y Argentina también se preparó para empezar a las piñas, pero México entró en la habitación justo a tiempo para frenarlos.

_ ¡Al primero que empiece a los chingadazos le parto su madre, me oyeron! _México los sujetó a los dos por el cuello de la camisa_ ¡Porque les estoy diciendo que no jueguen así!!!

Un ambiente relajado y amigable, en efecto…

El pobre de Brasil llegó último, ya que venía subiendo las escaleras cargado con todo lo que Argentina les había pedido que compraran. México se había vuelto a aprovechar de él por estar “mamadísimo”… sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

_ ¿Voçe están jugando sin nosotros…? _quiso bromear, pero Argentina le tiró un almohadón a la cara.

_ ¡Brasil, hablá en español la concha de tu vieja! _le advirtió_ ¡O te vas de mi casa por irrespetuoso de mierda!*1

_ Mmff… muito bem (muy bien). _refunfuñó el brasilero, de camino a la cocina, para hacerlo enfadar más.

_ ¿Qué dijiste, Brasuca…?

_ Nada… _Brasil se aguantó las ganas de arrojarle algo de lo que traía en la cabeza al argento mayor.

Odiaba que le reprocharan su “español a medias”… pero era lo mejor que podía hablar por ahora. Ya mejoraría. Además a quien le importaba lo que pensara el argento. Él no estaba ahí por él…

Él había viajado a las tierras de Argentina por otra persona…

_ Uruguay… _el brasilero contempló a su amado desde lejos, babeando. 

El celeste y blanco ya se había ubicado en el extremo del sofá, en su lugar favorito, y cambiaba los canales del televisor rápidamente tratando de sintonizar su novela favorita. Traía una camiseta rosa con un desgastado logo de alguna banda de música y sus invariables shorts súper cortos de jean, que se empeñaba en usar a pesar de que sus muslos gorditos se rozaban cuando hacía calor y siempre terminaba todo lastimado…

Si tan solo él tuviese la oportunidad y pudiera besar el interior de ésas piernas para que sanen…

_ Wey, disimula siquiera tantito ¿no? _México entró con él a la cocina y le dió un zape en la nuca (con cariño) para sacarlo de su trance_ Ayúdame con los platos, quieres…

_ S-sí… claro.

México había visitado la casa del argento hacía mucho pero por suerte todavía recordaba dónde estaban los platos y todo lo necesario ya que Argentina seguía discutiendo con Perú. Llevaron la comida al living y buscaron un lugar para sentarse, justo a tiempo para ver lo que Uruguay había sintonizado.

Brasil tuvo la intención de sentarse junto a este pero el argento mayor ya se le había adelantado, ocupando el lugar junto a su hermanito y mirando al brasilero con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Uy, no Uruguay… ¿este bodrio vamos a ver? ¿No hay otra cosa? _Argentina trató de apropiarse del control remoto pero Uruguay le dio un golpe de karate de la mano_ ¡Ay! ¡La concha de tu vieja me pegaste en el dedo donde tenía el anillo, gordo pajero!!! _el mayor se frotó la mano machucada.

_ ¡Shhh! ¡Callate que ahí empieza! _Uruguay se sirvió un vaso de Manaos, ignorándolo olímpicamente_ Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, pero yo tengo que ver el final de temporada sí o sí… además aposté con Ecuadorcito que hoy Chile y Argentina cogen y no quiero perder plata.

Todos miraron a Argentina al escuchar esa explicación, y este casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pizza que estaba mordiendo:

_ ¡Está hablando de la novela, forros! _les aclaró, completamente rojo_ Aparte nada que ver, el que aparece en la novela es Río de la Plata, no yo…

_ ¿No que no la veías porque era un bodrio? _se burló Perú al ver que el blanquiceleste conocía más de la novela de lo que admitía.

_ Ah, ya entiendo… es una de esas cosas que uno ve por ironía pero le termina tomando cariño. _dijo México_ Como la rosa de Guadalupe.

_ Ojalá fuese la mitad de bueno que la Rosa de Guadalupe. _refunfuñó el argento_ Es una garcha…

En efecto, la novela de Uruguay era una de las producciones de Polka*2. Tenía una escenografía de época bastante bien conseguida, pero los countryhumans que aparecían estaban hechos con efectos de computadora muy baratos, la mayor parte de las escenas eran de Adrián Suar actuando de él mismo y la trama estaba llena de clichés estilo: la villana finge estar embarazada para quedarse con el protagonista masculino, personaje que sabe algo importante se cae de las escaleras y queda en coma por varios capítulos, los mejores amigos de los protagonistas se enamoran, etc.

Y de hechos históricos “reales” había muy poco…

Argentina trató por todos los medios de atraer la atención de los presentes a otra cosa, o de iniciar una conversación… pero ni decirle “come-palomas” a Perú sirvió para que quitaran la vista del televisor. Tomarle el pelo a Argentina con esa cosa era muy divertido…

_ ¡Jajaja! _México estaba encantado con lo que veía_ ¡Cómo no sabía de esto! ¡Es tan malo que es bueno…!

_ Y Río de la Plata está muy guapo… para estar hecho en computadora. _añadió Perú, riendo también.

_ Arghh me da un calor (vergüenza) ver esta cosa… _Argentina se sirvió cerveza con la esperanza de que beber algo fresco le apagase el rojo de la cara_ Por suerte ya termina y no creo que hagan una segunda temporada…

_ Qué amargo que sos… _bufó Uruguay_ A la gente le gustó… y por lo menos enseña algo de historia.

_ ¿Qué parte te parece que enseña algo de historia? ¿La de los platos voladores en pleno 1800?

_ Bueno, puede que tenga algún que otro error en la parte histórica… pero sigue siendo una buena historia. _México cruzó los brazos por atrás de la nuca y se recostó_ ¡Te lo dice el que se crió con la Rosa de Guadalupe y Marimar…! ¡Esto es basura de la buena!

_ Eu tengo una duda… _interrumpió Brasil_ ¿El señor Río de la Plata es el padre de Argentina actual?

Argentina se olvidó por un momento del “español a medias” de Brasil, porque la pregunta sí se le había hecho interesante…

_ No. Bah, no sé… En teoría yo le digo “viejo” (padre) a España… _trató de explicar.

_ Hasta que te hace enojar, entonces le decís “gallego de mierda”… _acotó Uruguay entre risas_ Creo que Brasil está confundido porque Río de la Plata dejó embarazada por accidente a la villana en el episodio anterior…

_ Não, não… Yo sé que los países no podemos tener bebés, Uruguay. _Brasil se sonrojó un poco al hablarle a su enamorado directamente_ Eu solo quería saber… ¿Qué se supone son nossas (nuestras) versiones anteriores?

_ Yo creo que son solo eso… versiones pasadas. _dijo Perú, acomodándose su gorro_ Nunca me he topado con nadie que le diga “padre” a su versión anterior.

_ Creo que Alemania sí hace eso. _dijo México_ Él se refiere al tercer Reich como “Padre” y al Imperio alemán como “Abuelo”… Aunque la neta sí está bien pinche raro llamarle “jefe” a alguien que ni siquiera conociste.

Argentina suspiró, frunciendo el ceño:

_ Al final les podés decir como se te cante el orto (como quieras)… _dijo_ Si en teoría nosotros no tenemos “padres” para empezar. Solamente usamos ésos términos para “fingir” que tenemos una familia típica.

_ ¡Yo sí tengo una jefa! _presumió México muy alegre.

_ Aww debe ser lindo tener una mamá… _se enterneció Uruguay.

_ Es lindo hasta que la haces emputar (enojar) y te arrima unos buenos chanclasos… y tiene buena puntería, nomás te aviso. _el centroamericano se frotó el brazo, rememorando un golpe reciente.

Finalmente llegó el momento de una pausa comercial y Argentina respiró aliviado. Podría descansar de la vergüenza ajena un rato…

Uruguay aceptó cambiar de canal por un momento mientras regresaban de la pausa comercial, y haciendo zapping se topó con una noticia de Japón durante una ceremonia del té. La cámara lo enfocó, mientras este probaba la infusión, rodeado por un montón de mujeres con kimonos de colores.

Él también llevaba puesto un kimono liso de color azul oscuro, de acuerdo a las normas de etiqueta que el antiguo ritual exigía.

Una de ésas mujeres con kimonos llamó la atención de Argentina;

_ Che, ¿ésa es la jermu (esposa) del Ponja? _preguntó_ La que está a la izquierda…

_ Ésa es la embajadora, lenteja. _le aclaró Perú, comiéndose la última empanada de carne que quedaba_ Además estás confundido, es China el que está casado… no Japón.

_ Igual, Japón se viene salvando de pedo (por muy poco). Casi todos los asiáticos tienen un “raye” (fijación/locura) con lo del matrimonio…

_ Son sociedades en donde el matrimonio tiene mucho peso… yo los entiendo. _suspiró el hermano menor de Arge_ Pero como que me dan un poco de lástima las personas que terminan pegadas (involucradas)…

_ Bueno, dicen que la mujer que se casó con China estaba muy honrada y feliz de que la eligieran a ella como esposa… no le pareció tan mal quedar “pegada”, se lo tomó como un honor. _reflexionó Perú.

_ Sí, wey… pero estar casado con una persona común me sigue sabiendo raro. _México se rascó la nuca_ Y eso que tengo jefa…

_ Ya involucrarte románticamente con una persona de tu territorio es raro… _estuvo de acuerdo Argentina_ Sería como enamorarte de una de tus uñas, por así decirlo… o de uno de tus dedos del pie.

_ ¡Pero todos hemos estado alguna vez con algún humano! _Uruguay los miró acusadoramente_ Ya sé que es como un “tabú” entre Countryhumans pero no finjan que nunca salieron con una persona porque ya sabemos que es mentira…

_ ¡Sí, es cierto! Pero es algo que haces más de “morrito” que cuando ya estás crecido, wey…

_ Yo nunca lo hice… _aseguró el celeste y blanco con aires de grandeza_ Nunca estuve con un argentino, ni a gancho (ni cerca).

_ ¡Es que tú tienes fila, mi narizón…! _México le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla que lo hizo ruborizar.

_ ¡Salí, cargoso (pesado)! _Arge le dio un codazo para quitarlo de encima.

_ ¡Jajaja! _México estaba feliz con sus bromas de joto, pero se puso serio al recordar algo_ Hey… ¿Sabían que al Rusky también lo amatrimoniaron?

_ Jodeme… (Tiene que ser una broma) _Argentina abrió los ojos muy grandes, sorprendido_ ¿El Ruso también la ligó?

_ Yo sí sabía… _dijo Perú_ ¿Fue hace un par de meses, no?

México asintió, y Uruguay sacó su teléfono para averiguar más del asunto en google:

_ ¿Tú la conoces, México? _quiso saber_ Supe que visitaste Rusia hace poco…

_ Simón. Es una chava común y corriente… Güera (rubia), bonita… _enumeró_ Se llama “Svetlana”.

_ Suena como la típica esposa Rusa por correo… _bromeó Argentina al escuchar la descripción de la chica.

_ ¡Es que fue más o menos así, como por correo! Un día el Rusky abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella… el gobierno Ruso ni le preguntó. _contó el del escudo_ Pero al menos es una buena chava… Es muy culta, le cocina sus cinco comidas al Rusky y cuida de él, pero la situación no deja de ser rarísima.

_ E incómoda… ¿Te imaginas? _Perú se rascó la barbilla_ Una extraña elegida por el gobierno es ahora tu esposa y de la nada se muda contigo…

_ Qué horror… _apoyó Brasil, imaginándose la situación si eso le ocurriese a él_ Isso é muy injusto… pobre Rusia.

_ ¡La encontré! _Uruguay les mostró la foto de la chica en cuestión_ Parece que viene de una familia cercana al gobierno y se graduó en los mejores colegios. Sabe hablar cinco idiomas, experta en armas de fuego y tres formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo… suena más a una guardaespaldas que a una esposa.

_ ¡Ya recuerdo! Esto pasó luego de que esos dos países anunciaran su relación en los medios de comunicación… _recordó Perú, atando cabos_ Supongo que al homofóbico promedio se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver que dos países “hombres” se podían enamorar.

_ ¡É certo (es cierto)! ¡Hemos tenido una ola de matrimonios desde entonces…! _reaccionó Brasil.

_ Además Rusia tiene una población mayormente religiosa y la homofobia está a la orden del día… tiene sentido que el gobierno le buscara una esposa lo más pronto posible al Ruso. _concluyó Uruguay.

_ Qué paja… (pereza) ¿Ven? Por eso hay que permanecer lo más anónimos que se pueda… _dijo Argentina_ ¡Así no te rompen las pelotas (molestan)! Miralo a Japón sino, lo llevan de un lado para el otro… Que ceremonia del té acá, que reunión con los embajadores allá. El tipo no para nunca y estoy seguro que no ve una concha ni en fotos… *(3) 

_ Ehh, ¡la boquita, che! _lo reprendió Uruguay regresando los canales.

_ Pese a todo eso, a mí me parece bien que Japón trabaje a la par de los embajadores… _Perú se sirvió más cerveza_ Digo, ¿no tendría sentido que todos nosotros fuésemos embajadores? ¿Qué otro propósito podría tener la existencia de encarnaciones de países…?

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, sin saber qué contestar al planteo del rojiblanco…

_ Eu creo que nunca lo vamos a saber… _suspiró Brasil.

_ Tiene razón Perú. Debe haber algo más importante que hacer que solamente aparecer en eventos públicos y sonreír para la cámara… _reflexionó Uruguay.

_ Hubo una época en la que servíamos a nuestros gobiernos más de cerca y ayudábamos a configurar nuestras naciones, pero ahora… No sé… A los gobiernos no les interesa tanto conversar con la encarnación del ciudadano promedio. Prefieren fingir que no existimos o utilizarnos para conseguir cosas de los demás países como tratos, préstamos, convenios…

Los cinco amigos guardaron silencio. Nadie podía decir nada para retrucar la lógica de Perú, el rojiblanco tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho…

Por suerte el corte comercial terminó y la esperada escena Río de la plata X Chile Patria vieja tuvo lugar… justo a tiempo para distraerlos y evitar que alguien se corte las venas. Uruguay celebró por haber ganado la apuesta con Ecuador y le mandó un audio a su amigo burlándose, en el que también salieron el resto de los presentes saludando y diciendo tonterías.

Mientras tanto Argentina suspiraba aliviado de que los ánimos de todos hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad, pero también miraba de reojo la escena en la pantalla… preguntándose si su noche con el chileno había sido algo así.

Lo cierto era que tenía recuerdos muy vagos de lo que había pasado esa noche. Por desgracia lo que más recordaba era la propuesta de Chile de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y cómo le había dicho que no… pero también conservaba algunas imágenes del chilenito provocándolo con su cuerpo de colegial y gimiendo su nombre antes de besarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Por las noches también recordaba las caricias de esas manos de dedos largos y con la palma fría… ésas se le habían grabado a fuego. No se las olvidaría nunca hasta el día de su muerte.

_ ¡Arge! _Uruguay lo llamó a la tierra_ ¡NARGENTINA!

_ ¿¡Q-Qué…?!

_ ¿Podés ir a comprar más Manaos? _le preguntó, pero aún sin devolverle el control remoto_ Aprovechá que es propaganda… creo que el supermercado chino de en frente todavía está abierto.

_ No, ni en pedo… que vaya otro. _Argentina pensó por un momento y sonrió_ ¿Y si hacemos una competencia? El que pierda hace el mandado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después…

_ ¡Vamos Uruguay!!! _Brasil le echó porras a su enamorado_ ¡Vamos!

_ ¡Anda mi narizón, muéstrales!!! _México bebió de su cerveza, alentando también al celeste y blanco.

_ Me parece que vas a terminar yendo bo’ al chino, Nargentina… _se burló Uruguay, que seguía fresco como una lechuga después de siete minutos manteniendo el sol de su bandera brillando_ ¡Tenés cara de que ya no podés más!

Argentina respiró pesadamente, y el sudor en su cara ya comenzaba a ser difícil de disimular. Él también mantenía su sol brillando, pero la luz comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más tenue.

_ ¡Callate, gordo puto! Uff… Uf… _jadeó, intentando no desmayarse_ ¡E-es porque estoy cansado! ¡Hoy salí a correr y jugué un picadito con los pibes en el parque! ¡Vos estuviste tirado con el celu mandando pelotudeces (tonterías) todo el día!

_ Buuuu… mira qué feo lo que le decís a tu hermanito bonito, bo… Ponés excusas para no quedar tan mal cuando pierdas. _Uruguay le sacó la lengua, sabiéndose vencedor.

Y así fue. Al llegar a los diez minutos Argentina se desplomó y México lo tuvo que atajar para que no se rompiera la cabeza contra la mesita del living…

Uruguay dio un saltito y chocó los cinco con Brasil:

_ ¡Gané! _celebró_ ¿Viste, Arge? ¡Me la re banqué! Te estás poniendo viejo, bo’…

_ ¡Ya te dije que es porque estoy cansado! _insistió el celeste y blanco.

_ ¿Vas a ir a comprarme Manaos sí o no?

Perú volvió de la cocina con el té que se había preparado en la mano:

_ El chino de enfrente ya cerró, chicos… perdieron el tiempo con éste juego. _le dijo, aunque él también estaba compitiendo y traía sus laureles en la cabeza_ Creo que Uruguay va a tener que beber agua, o cerveza como los mayores…

_ ¡Jajaja! Cómo caíste, bebote… _esta vez el que se burló fue Argentina_ ¡La sopa que te faltaaa! *(4)

_ ¿Wey, nos pusiste a competir con tal de no bajar a hacer un simple encargo? _México le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo más cerca_ Eres un loquillo…

_ ¡Ah, sos un forro! _Uruguay le arrojó un almohadón, enfadado y molesto por haber quedado como un tonto_ ¿Perú cuánto llevas con eso en la cabeza? ¿No estás cansado?

_ No, para nada, Pe… _Perú bebió su tecito muy relajado.

_ ¡Você está assim desde que comenzamos la competencia! _Brasil estaba genuinamente sorprendido de todo lo que el Peruano podía durar con los laureles en la cabeza.

_ Es que a ustedes les falta entrenar más en esto de “hacerse visibles” *(5)… Bolivia y yo somos de interactuar mucho con las personas de nuestro territorio, por eso estamos tan acostumbrados. En cambio ustedes solo aparecen en eventos públicos o cuando les conviene.

_ Andá, agrandado (presumido)… _Argentina ya se había recuperado de su cansancio_ Qué pena que me descubrieron. Yo quería ver cómo quedaba México al hacerse visible…

_ Ya estoy en modo visible, Wey. _le avisó el del escudo_ Estás viendo y no ves…

_ ¿Qué cosa? _Argentina lo miró de arriba abajo_ No te noto nada distinto…

_ Acércate más…

El celeste y blanco lo miró más de cerca, desprevenido… y el centroamericano lo atrapó entre sus brazos para mostrarle su lengua de reptil más de cerca.

_ ¡Fsssss! _siseó México, haciendo que la punta de su lengua tocara el cuello del Argento juguetonamente.

_ ¡Qué horror! ¡Soltame, boludo que me da impresión! _Argentina trató de alejarse, sin éxito_ ¡Ahhh!

El centroamericano lo derribó sobre el sillón, casi poniéndosele encima, y siguió pasándole la lengua mientras el argento gritaba y se retorcía. Perú rodó los ojos, sospechando que México estaba pasado de cervezas, y se puso a beber el té que había preparado en silencio…

Uruguay había desaparecido de la escena de un momento a otro, y Brasil no se había percatado porque se encontraba mirando la pantalla del teléfono. El brasileño justo estaba informando a Venezuela de sus (nulos) avances con Uruguay, ya que Vene era como la “mamá luchona” del grupo y siempre buscaba aconsejarlo bien.

Aunque sus consejos eran todo menos maternales…

“Coño ‘mano, que bola, yo siendo tú Brasil soy más directo. Echale un piropo chamo” se leía en el chat.

“Dile: Coño papi, ‘TAS mas rico que pirulin en helado. Y luego cuando veas que te ama ¡SAZZZZ! te lo secuestras para que el coño 'e su madre ese de argentina no moleste!” concluía el Veneco.

El consejo si bien no parecía muy aplicable en la práctica, sí había hecho reír al muchacho de Brasil… pero quien realmente le dio una mano fue México, que lo pateó disimuladamente mientras seguía molestando a Argentina y le dio una mirada en plan “aprovecha mi wey, yo me encargo del hermano mayor mientras”.

Brasil reaccionó y se levantó del sillón, aprovechando que el Argento mayor estaba fuera del camino momentáneamente y fue a buscar a Uruguay. Seguro había ido a la cocina a buscar algo de beber…

_ ¿Uruguay? _el muchacho entró a la cocina y encendió la luz. No había nadie.

Solamente un plato con dos brownies a medio comer abandonados sobre la mesada. Brasil se tentó por el chocolate y cortó un trocito para comérselo…

_ ¡Brasil qué estás haciendo! _Uruguay entró de pronto a la cocina_ ¡Ése es uno de mis brownies con marihuana!

_ ¿¡Cómo?! _Brasil casi se atraganta.

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Es broma, es broma! _Uruguay se rió, pasando junto al muchacho_ Son brownies comunes, no contienen marihuana… pero esto sí.

El menor le enseñó el cigarrillo que acababa de armar en su habitación, y acto seguido lo encendió.

_ Eu pensé que habías venido a buscar algo de beber…

_ Si “algo de beber” es contraseña para “fumarte un porrito”, entonces sí… _bromeó Uruguay, subiéndose a la mesada de la cocina para sentarse_ Y también fui a buscar una camperita… me dio frío.

Uruguay empezó a fumarse tranquilo su porrito allí sentado, balanceando los piecitos en el aire. El short ultra corto de jean se le había subido, y sus muslos se rozaron un poco… para delicia de Brasil, que luchaba por apartar la mirada y encontrar las palabras correctas para hablarle al menor en medio de un mar de hormonas.

_ ¿Entonces tudo bem si me lo termino? _Brasil recuperó el brownie a medio comer.

_ Sí, te convido… _Uruguay también tomó uno de los plátanos que le había traído Ecuador de la frutera_ Aprovechá que después Arge se levanta a la madrugada con la lija y no deja nada…

_ ¿La lija? _repitió Brasil, confundido.

_ Sí, bo… Con “hambre”. _aclaró el menor, quitándole la cáscara al plátano_ Le entra como una ansiedad cuando no puede dormir y se levanta a comer. Y últimamente no duerme mucho, no sé qué le pasa… yo creo que está enamorado.

Uruguay dejó el porro encendido a un lado y empezó a comerse la fruta elegida como cada noche, cuando se fumaba su porrito y el cuerpo le pedía un postre para acompañarlo. No sabía que en la mente de Brasil estaba comiendo el plátano muuuy lentamente…

_ ¿Sabés qué le vendría bien a Nargentina? _dijo_ Comer bananas más seguido, Ecuador dice que son buenas para comer antes de dormir… porque contienen no sé qué cosa.

_ ¿En serio? _Brasil comenzó a acercarse a él_ Eu no sabía…

_ Sí y creo que es verdad. Porque la otra noche también comí uno de éstos que trajo Ecuador, me fumé mis dos porros y dormí como un angelito toda la noche… _bromeó.

Lo dijo tan casualmente que la broma tomó por sorpresa e hizo reír al brasileño. Eso lo relajó y disipó un poco sus nervios… adoraba la forma que tenía Uruguay de hacer chistes, tan relajado y seguro de sí mismo.

Era una de las cosas que más amaba de él…

_ Uruguay… eu quería decirte algo importante… _empezó a decir, con intenciones de sentarse junto al celeste y blanco.

Pero antes de que se subiera a la mesada con él, Uruguay le señaló una puerta del estante de la cocina:

_ ¿Antes me alcanzas el dulce de leche de ahí? Vos que sos más alto…

_ Pero… Eu… 

_ ¿Porfa…? _ pidió, poniendo ojitos de niño bueno.

Brasil terminó por obedecer y se fue a buscar el dichoso frasco con el dulce. Abrió la puerta que Uruguay le decía y…

_ ¡MIIIAAARGHHH!!!!!!!!! _el gato mascota de Argentina, “Macri” salió de adentro y le saltó a la cara al muchacho, arañándolo.

_ ¡Macri! _Uruguay se alegró de verlo_ ¡Conque ahí estabas! Habías estado perdido todo el día, gato bobo…

_ ¡Uruguay, ven! ¡Que ya regresaron de comerciales! _Perú lo llamó desde el living.

_ ¡Ahí voy! _Uruguay recuperó su porro y también despegó a Macri de la cara de su amigo antes de que lo desfigurara_ ¡Vamos, Brasil! ¡Ya es el último bloque!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“FIN”

La palabra apareció en la pantalla del televisor y Argentina tuvo que contenerse para no sacarse un zapato y arrojárselo. Perú y México se reían y Brasil se había quedado dormido…

_ Buéh… ahí tienen. La independencia de España la logramos gracias a los extraterrestres. _suspiró el argento apagando el televisor_ Les dije que era una garcha (porquería). Empezó siendo una garcha y terminó siendo una gacha…

_ Pues a mí me ha gustado mucho… _Uruguay siguió mirando la pantalla apagada por un rato más, mientras terminaba su porro.

_ Una obra de Arte… _concluyó Perú bostezando y estirando los brazos_ Creo que me regresaré al hotel, causas…

_ ¡Epa! ¿Tan temprano? _Argentina lo miró extrañado_ La noche está en pañales…

_ Sí, pero mañana tengo agendado un tour por Buenos Aires… _el blanco y rojo le dio una palmada en la espalda y Argentina le respondió con un apretón de manos_ Y tengo que devolver el auto de alquiler…

_ No sé por qué seguís contratando autos para andar por la ciudad cada que venís… el subte es más barato y me tenés a mí para indicarte las paradas.

Perú se encogió de hombros.

_ Me gusta conducir… ¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve hasta su hotel? _preguntó_ Hable ahora o calle para siempre…

_ No gracias wey, yo me voy más tardecito… _México también le dio un apretón de manos amistoso_ Primero ayudo con los platos a mi narizón…

Argentina se puso a juntar todo lo que habían usado y lo llevó para la cocina, con ayuda del centroamericano. Mientras tanto Perú se despedía de Uruguay y buscaba su abrigo…

_ ¿Querés jugar a la play después de organizar esto? _le preguntó Argentina al del escudo mientras lavaba los platos_ Te doy la revancha por lo de la otra vez…

_ ¿Y si mejor vemos Netflix…? _México le sonrió coquetamente.

_ No tengo Netflix. _le recordó Arge, sin captar el verdadero significado de la pregunta_ ¿Por qué te crees que vimos esa poronga con Adrián Suar…?

Todavía no había terminado de hablar mal del actor cuando México se le acercó por atrás y lo abrazó, apoyándole bien toda su mercancía: 

_ Bueh… qué sutil. _gruñó el celeste y blanco_ ¿Vos te creés que no me di cuenta que me tiraste onda (coqueteaste) toda la noche?

_ No es como si hubiera estado tratando de ser “sutil” mi narizón…

_ ¡Y no! Si hasta me tocaste un poco la pija (pene) mientras me tenías en el sillón, haciéndome la jodita (broma) con la lengua de lagarto… _Argentina lo empujó y buscó algo para secarse las manos.

_ No te enojes, mi wey… solo era una joteada para reforzar la amistad. _bromeó el más alto_ Además no es como si fuese la primera vez que cogemos o algo así.

_ No, pero si tuviera ganas de coger ya te hubiera avisado… ya sabés que no soy de estar a las vueltas (indeciso). 

México lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas:

_ ¿Seguro que no hay chance? _le susurró, sujetándolo bien cerquita.

_ Sí… S-seguro… _el celeste y blanco se movió un poco, nervioso. Se le había olvidado lo duras que eran las piernas de México, firmes y gruesas como cables de acero.

El mexicano hizo unos pucheros:

_ Me rompes el corazón, wey. _dijo, con aire teatral.

_ Soltame, tarado.

_ Nos damos unos besitos nada más… y me voy. ¿Chale?

_ Bueno… un chape (beso) nomás. _cedió el argentino, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Los dos muchachos compartieron un beso. Y enseguida otro, y otro más…

“Mierda…” refunfuñó Argentina, para sus adentros. Sabía que algo así podía pasar si bajaba la guardia con México… ahora él también estaba empezando a calentarse a fuego lento mientras el del escudo le mordía los labios y lo abrazaba más cerca. Sin querer su entrepierna se frotó más contra la pierna del otro, acelerándole el pulso.

Pero no era solo la sensualidad que irradiaba su amigo centroamericano lo que había terminado de torcer su voluntad… era la comodidad y la tranquilidad de saber que podía acostarse con él y disfrutar de un buen rato juntos, sin compromisos, sin que nada cambie entre los dos. Por la mañana serían tan amigos como siempre, y hasta podía ser que dormir junto a alguien espantara su insomnio… por una noche al menos.

Cuando se cansaron de besarse y las bocas se despegaron, el Argento resopló sorprendido por lo rápido que le había subido la sangre a la cara.

Ya fue. Ya fue todo….

No se le podía dar un solo beso a México, uno siempre terminaba pidiendo por más…

_ Andá para mi pieza (habitación)… _Arge le habló bajito_ Saco la basura y voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Perú esperaba a que el dueño de casa le abriera la puerta para salir, Brasil se había despertado de su siestita y al ver que no había hermanos mayores a la vista, quiso hacer un último intento de acercarse a su enamorado:

_ Me gustó muito el final de tu programa, Uruguay… _comenzó a decir_ Las histórias de dos amigos que se enamoran al final são meus favoritas…

_ Yo sólo la empecé a ver para molestar a Nargentina… _admitió Uruguay, tirado en el sillón como si tuviese los huesos derretidos. Estaba muy relajado_ Pero al final sí me gustó cómo terminó… la parte de los extraterrestres sobre todo… ¿Che, qué te pasó en la cara?

_ ¿Não te acuerdas? Fue el gato de Argentina…

_ ¿Cuál gato…? _Uruguay ya estaba muy fumado.

_ Ahh… _Brasil suspiró, dándose por vencido. Aunque lograra confesarse, igualmente Uruguay no estaba en condiciones de entender lo que le decía_ Não importa…

_ ¿Che y si te quedás a dormir…? _le propuso Uruguay de repente_ Te puedo armar el sillón del living… y jugamos a la play con Arge… ¡Así ves cómo lo cago a palo ganándole! ¡Jajaja!

_ ¿V-você lo dice en serio?? _el brasilero casi se desmaya de la felicidad_ ¡Claro que me quedo! Me encantar–

_ NO TE PODÉS QUEDAR, YA SE QUEDA A DORMIR MÉXICO. _Argentina pasó a toda velocidad junto a él, pescándolo del cuello de la camisa_ TOMATELÁS QUE YA ES TARDE.

_ ¡Nooooooo! ¡Uruguaaaay!

Argentina arrastró al muchacho fuera de la casa, con Perú siguiéndolo de cerca. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de llevar a ese pobre niño enamorado hasta su hotel…

_ ¡Nos vemos, Brasil! _Uruguay agitó su mano en el aire, despidiendo a su amigo como si nada. Después se marchó a su habitación y armó otro porro.

Se puso los auriculares… Si México se iba a quedar a dormir eso solo significaba una cosa: ruido. Mucho ruido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Argentina cerró bien la puerta, apagó las luces y se aseguró de que Uruguay estuviese en su habitación y no dando vueltas por ahí todo fumado… solo entonces fue a reunirse con México.

El centroamericano lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, mirando videos en el celular. Arge cerró bien la puerta…

_ Listo, ya saqué la basura… _anunció.

México se rió, dejando el celular a un lado:

_ Deberías dejar de decirle así a Brasil, wey… el pobre solo está enamorado.

_ ¡Sí, de mi hermano! _le recordó el argento, desabotonando su propia camisa_ Lo tengo que tener bien vigilado porque en cuanto le dé la espalda me hace siete sobrinos…

_ …O un queso. _completó México viéndolo desvestirse.

Eso logró hacer reír al celeste y blanco;

_ ¡Qué asco hijo de puta! _Argentina se subió a su regazo y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos_ ¿Tu vieja (mamá) sabe que hablás así…?

_ Si hablando así te hago reír, no me importa que sepa y me mate a chanclazos… _México se recostó en la cama, arrastrando al muchacho con él_ Pero primero quiero que tú me mates a sentones…

_ Jeje… _Argentina se mordió los labios, empezando a desvestir al del escudo_ Pero no hagamos tanto ruido, mirá que se escucha todo desde la pieza de Uruguay…

_ Tranquilo, mi narizón… el bebé no va a escuchar nada.

…..

Cinco minutos después…

_ ¡Ahh…! ¡M-México! _gemía el celeste y blanco, en un volumen bastante más elevado de lo que se había propuesto_ ¡Más fuerte dame! ¡Dale…!

México le aferró bien las caderas y lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar:

_ Tranquilo, Arge… No te me apresures. _le pidió, al ver que el celeste y blanco se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás violentamente tratando de acabar_ Tenemos toda la noche…

_ ¡Quiero acabar ya! _protestó el argentino, con la cara enterrada en las almohadas_ ¡Hace rato que estamos con la pose del perrito, se me cansan las piernas! ¡Sos muy larguero!

_ ¿Larguero…?

_ ¡Sí, durás mucho con el mete y saca, mete y saca…! En cambio yo a los dos minutos quiero acabar y prenderme un pucho (cigarrillo)… ¡Apurate!

_ ¡¿Desde cuándo tener “resistencia” en la cama es un defecto?! _se ofendió México_ Ay, wey… A-ay no mames…

_ ¿Qué pasa? _Arge trató de verlo por encima del hombro_ ¡No me digas que se rompió el forro (condón)!

_ ¡No! ¡Es un temblor! ¡Ahí viene el temblor, mi amor, el temblooor! 

_ ¡Nooo! _el argento aferró las sábanas, empezando a sentir la vibración en sus caderas_ ¡Pará hijo de putaa! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh…!

México le había dedicado un pequeño “temblor” a Argentina para hacerlo sufrir y castigarlo un poco por herir su orgullo segundos atrás. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata, porque al chico bajo él terminó por gustarle la vibración en su trasero… y llegó al orgasmo antes que él.

_ Uff… _el argentino aflojó las piernas y se dejó caer con la cara enterrada en las almohadas, jadeando_ Ahh ahora sí, carajo… qué bueno estuvo…

_ Wey… no mames. _el centroamericano se pasó una mano por el rostro_ ¿En serio ya acabaste?

_ Cuando termines vos, avisame y te doy un besito de buenas noches… _le sugirió el celeste y blanco sacando su celular y revisando su Instagram.

_ Narizón, pensé que teníamos más química a la hora de los arrumacos… _México se resignó a que tendría que terminar lo que había empezado el solo. Se acomodó mejor sobre el latinoamericano y empezó a empujar y a mecerse.

_ ¡Qué te hacés el ofendido, si esto nos pasa siempre! _le recordó el Argento, aguantando las embestiditas_ No tenemos mucha química para coger vos y yo. La pasamos bien y todo, pero tenemos estilos muy distintos…

El del escudo no respondió nada. Arge había cruzado una foto de cierto tricolor amante del café en las historias de Instagram y eso le había dado el toque de estímulo que necesitaba para motivarse y acabar pronto él también…

_ Ahhh… Ah… Ya casi… _México cerró los ojos, acariciando las nalgas del muchacho bajo él e imaginando al hermoso Colombia.

Argentina contuvo un quejido de dolor. México lo había pellizcado con fuerza, hundiéndole los dedos y dejándole moretones… pero no dijo nada para no cortarle la inspiración. Después de todo su amigo merecía acabar también y no tenía ganas ni ánimos de ayudarlo haciéndole sexo oral.

Lo único que quería era que terminaran de una vez, así podrían dormir abrazados…

_ ¿Ya está? 

_ Simón… _México se apartó y se quitó el condón para desecharlo_ No recordaba que fuésemos tan malos para esto… 

_ Pasa que leés mucho fanfic y pelotudeces, y siempre estás pensando que cuando la gente garcha (tiene relaciones) acaban los dos al mismo tiempo como relojito… _se burló Argentina, tapándose con las sábanas.

México se fue con él debajo de las sábanas para hacerle cosquillas:

_ Mira que eres aguafiestas, mi narizón… _suspiró el del escudo_ ¿Cómo alguien tan bonito está siempre tan amargado…?

Argentina se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder y además poco interesado en la pregunta;

_ ¿Te quedás a dormir, no? _quiso saber.

_ Si me lo pides bonito…

_ Andá a cagar.

_ Chale, me quedo. _México se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó, haciéndole unos mimos_ Pero mañana me haces de desayunar…

_ Andá a cagar x 2… _se rió el argento, feliz de haber conseguido lo que quería_ ¿A ver cómo tenés el diente…?

México le enseñó el espacio faltante entre sus dientes de arriba, haciendo que el celeste y blanco tragara saliva:

_ ¡Cómo te partió la jeta el Colombiano! _se impresionó_ Él y el veneco pegan unas piñas que te desenroscan la cabeza, qué lo parió…

_ Valió la pena… porque pude tocar por medio segundo esas ricas nalgotas que se carga Colombia. _México empezó a babear_ Ahhh… lo haría de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta quedar chimuelo.

_ Che, albañil enamorado… ¿Y no te pensás poner el diente que te falta? _quiso saber el argentino_ Es una pena que tengas ese espacio ahí, con lo linda que es tu sonrisa y todo lo que te reís…

_ Awww… te preocupa mi guapura. _el mexicano le pellizcó una mejilla_ Tranquilo, mi narizón, lo compenso con encanto… además estoy ahorrando, apenas si me alcanza para uno de plomo.

Arge se dio por satisfecho con aquella explicación y se recostó para dormirse sobre el pecho de su amigo.

Permanecieron unos ratos en silencio, solo oyendo las respiraciones del otro… hasta que México habló:

_ Wey… ¿Ya dime qué tienes, no? _dijo_ No estás siendo tú mismo últimamente… hoy estuviste más gruñón que nunca y escuché decir a Uruguay que no estás durmiendo bien.

_ ¡Pfft! Es por la macrisis… ya se me va a pasar. _Argentina trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero México no se tragó el cuento.

_ Has estado en crisis desde que naciste, no me vengas con eso. _insistió el tricolor.

_ Bueno andá a cagar entonces, chinga tu madre o como digan ustedes… si no te gusta ahí tenés la puerta. _el argentino se giró bruscamente y le dio la espalda_ La puta que te parió, Mexicano boludo.

_ ¿Ves? ¡Ya ni tú mismo te aguantas!

_ Tomatelás… (vete)

_ No me voy a ir. _México lo abrazó, haciendo una cucharita_ Tiene algo que ver con el abrigo de Chile colgado en esa silla… ¿O me equivoco?

El argentino guardó silencio. Un silencio que dijo más de lo que quería admitir en voz alta…

Se pegó más a su amigo centroamericano, y éste era lo suficientemente despierto como para entender que en ésos momentos solo debía abrazarlo y apapacharlo… hasta que se quedara dormido. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, ya bastante lejos de la casa del Argento…

Perú estacionaba su auto a un costado, apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pudieron blancos. Se había pasado una luz roja con tal de ir más rápido y casi se llevó puesto a un peatón, pero no soportaba más a Brasil. Este había ido todo el camino hablándole de Uruguay y parecía que no tenía intenciones de callarse hasta llegar al hotel…

Por suerte ya estaban ahí…

_ Parece que tienes toda una vida planeada con él en tu cabeza… _suspiró Perú, apagando el motor.

_ Sim… Eu estoy listo para pasar mi vida entera con Uruguay, si tan solo Argentina não estuviera en medio.

_ ¿Y estás listo para que te diga que “no”? _Perú abrió la ventanilla y sacó un cigarrillo de su abrigo.

_ ¿Você qué quiere decir com isso? _la pregunta había tomado desprevenido al brasileño.

_ Solo digo que es una posibilidad, Pe… como todo en la vida… _el rojiblanco encendió el cigarrillo_ Pero ustedes los jóvenes rara vez consideran el “No” como parte de la ecuación. Todo les parece color de rosa…

A Brasil no le cayó nada bien ese consejo tan ácido y repentino, y se bajó del auto sin despedirse. Perú escupió el humo fuera de la ventanilla como si nada… la reacción del más joven no le había movido ni un pelo.

Además ahora su atención estaba enfocada a otra cosa:

_ ¿Te gustó, chismoso? _preguntó al aire, como si hablara solo_ Tienes tres minutos para llamarme o arrojo tu pequeño juguete de espía por la ventanilla y lo siguiente que vas a escuchar será a dos indigentes teniendo sexo sobre un colchón sucio…

Perú volvió a guardar silencio, terminando su cigarrillo en paz. Y tal como lo había predicho, su celular comenzó a sonar al poco rato…

_ Solo puse ese micrófono ahí porque sabía que lo encontrarías… tiene talento descubriendo espías. _dijo una voz automática de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

_ Nah, es solo que tú eres un espía de porquería… tal y como te dije el otro día en la fiesta de la ONU. _Perú despegó el diminuto micrófono de su escondite.

_ ¿La pasaste bien con tus hermanos latinoamericanos?

_ Meh… Cuando somos tan pocos los que nos reunimos, me siento algo fuera de lugar. _confesó el peruano_ Empieza a ser cansado esto de ser siempre el mal tercio…

_ Ya veo. La próxima vez me invitas a mí como tu pareja, así no te sientes tan mal…

Perú se rió ante la idea tan absurda. Seguramente su interlocutor había dicho eso con una amplia dosis de ironía, pero se había perdido el tono con la voz automática del traductor:

_ No estaría mal. El problema es que nadie quiere verte, ni hablarte, ni estar contigo… _se burló_ Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato escuchando toda la perorata amorosa de Brasil.

_ Ese niño está muy ilusionado…

_ Pfft… amor joven. _el rojiblanco arrojó fuera de la ventanilla la colilla de cigarrillo_ Creo que fui un poco duro con él…

_ Te diría que fueras más sutil la próxima vez que aconsejes a alguien… pero yo también soy así. Digo las cosas sin filtro y a veces sueno demasiado severo. _lo consoló la voz_ ¿Qué harás ahora…?

_ Irme al hotel… ¿Por qué?

_ Pensaba invitarte a tomar un café…

La invitación descolocó un poco al Peruano:

_ Pero si tú no estás en Argentina ahora mismo…

_ No, pero puedo transferirte el dinero para un café y te lo tomas mientras hablas conmigo por teléfono… ¿Qué te parece?

Perú iba a negarse. La verdad tenía sueño y lo ofendía un poco que esa potencia creyera que no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse un café… pero entonces levantó la cabeza y vió que un local de Havanna *(6) aún no había cerrado sus puertas pese a la hora.

Bien podría aprovechar la oferta y volver a sus tierras con unos dulces caros en el bolsillo… era orgulloso pero no tonto.

_ ¿Conoces los locales de Havanna? _preguntó_ Quiero ir ahí… pero tendrás que comprarme algo más que un café.

_ Claramente. No puedes ir a un Havanna y no comprar alfajores… sería como ir a Starbucks y no probar los donuts. _concedió la persona del otro lado de la línea_ Mientras haces tu compra, veré si puedo ajustar la voz del traductor a algo menos molesto…

_ Nah, dejala así… esa vos de GPS me ayudará a fingir que estoy tomando un café con una chica bonita de España en vez de contigo. _bromeó Perú, bajando del auto y cerrando con llave.

_ Ouch. Si sigues con ésa actitud vas a ser por siempre el solterón del grupo, ¿sabes…?

_ Mira quien habla… _Perú caminó hacia el local_ ¿Me llamas en diez minutos?

_ Claro. Es una cita.

_ No es una cita. Sólo me estoy aprovechando descaradamente de ti… _aclaró el rojiblanco, cortando la llamada.

Solo cuando estuvo sentado con sus caja de alfajores y su café, en un rincón del local, se dio cuenta de lo bizarro que era toda esa situación. Y aún faltaba otro poco…

Se mordió los labios.

¿Estaba jugando con fuego al conversar tan seguido con él…?

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS
> 
> *1 - Cuando se visita la casa de un país, se habla en el idioma del anfitrión por respeto (una vieja regla de etiqueta entre Countryhumans)
> 
> *2 - Polka es una productora de medios argentina que realiza ficción en formato de tira diaria, semanal y unitarios, basándose en un formato de telenovela, que mezcla aspectos costumbristas con acción, drama, comedia, policial y suspenso. La empresa es propiedad de Fernando Blanco y Adrián Suar.
> 
> *3 – Ésta frase se refiere a la falta de actividad sexual. Literalmente significa “ no has visto las partes de una mujer /a una mujer desnuda en mucho tiempo”. Es una grosería, no la repitan XD
> 
> *4 – Decirle a alguien “sabés la sopa que te falta para tal cosa…” es como decirle “te falta un chingo de experiencia para hacer tal o cual cosa”.
> 
> *5 – HACERSE VISIBLE: Generalmente las personas no saben que están hablando con un Countryhuman, ya que los perciben como personas comunes y corrientes a simple vista. Sin embargo un Countryhuman puede “hacerse visible” por un momento, luciendo su verdadera forma (con la cabeza de bolita y los colores de la bandera en su cara). Cuando hace esto por lo general su bandera le da alguna indicación de que está en “modo visible”, en el caso de Perú por ejemplo son los laureles. [Ésta idea tomó inspiración de uno de los cómics de torakashu, llamado “Alitas Kawaii” :3]
> 
> *6 – Popular cadena de Argentina, famosa por sus alfajores de chocolate y conitos de dulce de leche.
> 
> RESPECTO AL TÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA: Es una variación de la expresión “Billetera mata galán” que significa “da igual que seas apuesto, a las mujeres les gustan más los hombres con dinero”. No se si la digan en otros países pero mi papá la usa mucho ¬¬


End file.
